New Kids on the Block: The Unseen
by Lightning Ash
Summary: More content for fans of New Kids on the Block. The Unseen brings you everything I've skipped, cut out, rewrote, back stories, flashbacks and different character's POVs. Anything I can't fit into the main story goes here for your enjoyment.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

 **Extra content for fans of New Kids on the Block. For those of you who wanted to see Trunks whopping Gato's scummy behind or working with his newfound team, you'll get all of that cut stuff here. That's right. Anything that I've skipped or cut out of the story for the sake of pacing will be placed here. Flashbacks, backstories, deleted scenes and different POVs from other characters beside the main boys will all go here so sit back, relax and enjoy New Kids on the Block: The Unseen.**

* * *

Gotenks goggled frightfully, utterly bamboozled at the sight of a proudly smirking Namekian standing tall with his arm outstretched; recently loaded palm still smoking of the small Ki-blast he had just fired in the direction of their _only_ escape/exit out of the infinite void of milky white, "Uh." He slurred, trying to deny the unthinkable hadn't just occurred and picture the entrance in perfectly mint condition, but each blink and rub of the eyes revealed the same ruined remnants of the Time Chamber's entrance.

"Piccolo?" He said, very slowly, each syllable of Piccolo's name punctuating his severe disbelief.

"As you can see, I've destroyed our only way out," There it was. The words Gotenks least wanted to hear. Confirmation. Dreadful, dreadful, nasty, nasty confirmation. It drove a dagger of terrified finality through his heart. He had fooled him, absolutely. His acting was too on-point; Piccolo was tricked into believing he really was depleted and now he was paying the price for the fun he tried to shoehorn into the dire duel.

"Ah, Piccolo!" Still he marched right over to him, fully intent to bitch him out with his bottom lip quivering and eyes watering. After all, he was just a child, in spite of him being the strongest living entity on the planet now, "What gives?!"

"Enough, Gotenks," The green-skinned alien ordered, baritone voice deep and soothing. He looked the tearing muscled boy in his watering eyes to reassure him, "You did the best you could but it's clear Buu's one opponent none of us can beat." His features scrunched up in bitter regret, 'If only Goku...'

"No, you don't understand!" Piccolo raised a bulge of his non-existent eyebrow, "I-I was just kidding about being zapped on energy!"

Piccolo's eyes enlarged with disbelieving anger, "What?"

"Y-Yeah. I just wanted to drag out the fight for the suspense! So when I draw out my trump card, I would've looked super cool!" He explained hurriedly.

"You mean to tell me you staked the fate of the earth on the off-chance to look _cool!_ " The Namekian accused, green face now red of the overwhelming rage overloading his system. He had a feeling this brat would be the death of him the very second he was created by the fusion of the two childish little boys, but he never in his wildest nightmares would've imagined he would pull a stunt like this – throw his judgement all out of whack.

"Hey, don't blame me! You're the one who blew up the darned exit!"

"That's because I thought you… Ugh!"

They were drawn away from their argument by the slow moving footsteps of their adversary lifeless thudding off of the blank flooring of the dimensional void they resided in, "Buu trapped? No more chocolate?"

"Afraid so," Piccolo deadpanned, resisting the urge to glare at the insanely powerful preteen boy beside him, "You can either kill us now and spend the rest of your life in solitude or not. It's your choice."

Buu didn't like that trade-off one bit. The pink-skinned monstrosity's pure enraged animosity accelerated to heights far succeeding even a master of the Super Saiyan form, going from zero to hundred in a matter of mere milliseconds. His knees buckled, muscles tightening as a strangled grunt rumbled from his throat like a dying cat.

" **I HATE THIS PLACE!** " He _bellowed_ with an intensity unmatched even by the mightiest blowhorn enhanced by loudspeakers, almost deafening his foes. A wind-like wave cannoned out of the tavern he called a mouth in the shape of a circular cyclone, literally tearing through the fabric of space and time itself.

Piccolo's jaw dropped, "What?"

Gotenks wasn't flaring any better, "How the heck did he do that?"

Buu looked dumbfounded himself, staring and blinking disbelieving to the wide hole displaying the wonderful blue skies of liberation his mere mighty scream of intense frustration at his circumstances had created. He could say with the utmost certainty for the first time in his long existence he finally knew what euphoric relief felt like.

Just as Buu was coming to grips with his newfound emotion, the portal he had pried open shrunk, and it didn't stop. It kept on shrinking.

Piccolo, ever the opportunist, knew they had to capitalize, "We can't let him get away!"

A resolute expression of exasperation crinkled up Buu's face, "I'm not staying here but you can!" The sound of glass shards shattering in the distance interrupted Buu's escape manoeuvres. With breaths bated, they all snapped a collection gaze at the getaway to freedom and Buu paled. Inexplicably, it resembled a broken mirror as if someone had run a fist through it.

Gotenks was lost for words, but wasn't one to look a gift's horse in the mouth, "Uh, guess that settles that." It sucked that they were still trapped here, but he would rather eternal imprisonment alongside a galactic terror if it meant he couldn't escape and wreak havoc and torture his loved ones.

Buu wouldn't accept the end merely like that. He sucked in incomparable portions of air, swelling up his chest like a balloon and _roared_ like his life depended on it. If Gotenks and Piccolo thought the last deafening scream was bad, this one was like nothing they had ever experienced in general. Even an elephant and an Oozaru would've been completely overshadowed by the immense noise. The entire infinite void trembled at the intensity of the monstrosity's roar, shaking at the very seams.

 **"LET BUU OUT!"**

"Damn it! We've got to stop him!" Piccolo shouted, desperately _shoving_ two-pointed index fingers down his ears to shield himself from some of the noise. With his hyper-sensitive hearing, the bellow he was suffering from felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest repeatedly. It was unbearable.

"Ah! I'm gonna go deaf!" Gotenks complained, plugging up his ears to the best of his abilities, struggling to stay on his toes againest the vehemence of the tremendous quakes Buu's roar was ripping through the dimensional world, "Whoa!" He stumbled, hopping clumsily on one foot just to stay aloft on the ground, "This is nuts!"

Buu didn't stop, wouldn't stop until he tasted the sweet scent of freedom and had delicious melting chocolate on his lips once more. The merge warrior had to admire the set of lungs on him. He would probably give him a run for his money in his new Super Saiyan form.

He just wished he did stop this time.

Another vicious cyclone wave was released in fury, reducing a wide section of the void to a paper-like tear. The part of the very air itself simply fall to one side like a curtain, though instead of the outside world they saw displayed last time a strange purplish misty fog unpleasantly waited them.

"What!"

"What the heck is he doing?!"

"He's destroying the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

"What?!"

Square chunks of the very plain bare ceiling-like sky were sliced open, releasing the same foreboding foggy substance beneath, morphing the atmosphere from a calmed tone of nonchalance to a frantic ambience of devastation. Fear of the unknown complied two of the last Z-warriors to do something to stop Buu's obsessed onslaught on the training dimension. At least if they killed themselves – which wasn't pleasant to think about – they'd know what would happen to them.

They couldn't predict the circumstances they would potentially go through if Buu really ended up eradicating the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

…But they would find out.

The entire ground gave away, not even a portion of the solid white flooring remaining. They were all sent plummeting down to the deep abyss of the sickening cloudy fog, Buu's continuous roars echoing in the fall.

"Holy crap!" Gotenks screamed frightfully. If he weren't so terrified of the possibility of being trapped in an eternal void of darkness, the masculine side of him would've kicked himself for so sounding like such a girl. As it stood, he cared little of doing something he hated. His only desire was to escape the predicament they were free-falling into, but regardless of how hard he tried he couldn't force his body into a flight, 'Can't… move.' He said, straining himself. It was as if a weight comparable to a mountain had been thrown over his shoulders, speeding up his descent.

He couldn't stop himself.

"Gotenks! Stay together!" He vaguely heard the distant command of his fusion mentor over the ferocity of both their fall and Buu's endless bellow of World-Breaking devastation. It was hopeless. The bubble-gum monstrosity had not only ruined the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he had completely thrown the gravity out of sync. The very air was crushing.

They dropped like anchors, losing sight of each other in the thick fog of the oblivion they were catapulting into.

New Kids on the Block: The Unseen

 **C**

 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

 **One**

Buu Destroys the Time Chamber: How it Happens.

XxX

(Elsewhere – Location Unknown)

XxX

Two adults and three children climbed out of a small boat enveloped by the fog of a misty, sombre day, punctuated by their carrier's brief warning before he took off, disappearing into the mist. They surrounded the oldest of their group in a cohesive formation, clearly making him priority number one.

The eldest of the four protectors remained at the elder's flank, expression seemingly relaxed on the surface, but one lone eye kept a sharp surveillance on their surroundings.

That left the three baby birds lined up in front placed in strategic order. The orange-clad newbie whom boasted the most physicality out of the three led the way, with the idea being he would steer away any immediate danger with his superior physical strength. The silent rookie in dark clothing remained the most versatile between them, so he was flanked in the middle, tasked with guarding their client and their only kunoichi.

As of right now, she didn't have any perks of her own.

She was little more than a meat shield. Taking her lack of contribution into account in brutal self-honesty, the oldest protector realized he shouldn't have continued the task of escorting the elder back home, but he had a heart; a heart the crafty elder had played on, and so, here they were, the most unfit team undergoing a B-ranked mission.

That said, though, Naruto's instincts were on point in his nigh instantaneous detection of a very subtly shifting stalker rustling the leaves of bushes on their flanks. Even faster than their sensei's (though that could likely be attributed to their positioning)

"Gotcha!" He was about to fling a kunai at the spy to impress their lone kunoichi, but a thunderous roar of unearthly lightning striking mother earth sadly caused him to fumble and fall over onto his head, "Ahh! Yikes!"

"Where is that coming from?!" Sakura yelled, flinching in fright to the terrible deafening noise.

With the exception of their sensei, Sasuke was the most observant of his teammates, and it proved true once more. Eyes zooming up, he was the first one to catch sight of the otherworldly phenomenon transpiring directly over their heads, "Look there! Above!" They did as requested, complexions losing colour, pupils shaking within their sockets uncontrollably and jaws tightening to the bizarre sighting of a section of the very sky being cut open like a piece of cake.

"What the heck!?" Naruto shouted, "What the heck's happening?!"

Sadly, they wouldn't get the luxury to discuss it.

Their stalker chose that time to initiate his plans for them.

XxX

"What…?" Gotenks trembled, agitated, mouth agape as he stood on the very air itself, "What the heck did that big, dumb, bubble gum pink jerk do?"

* * *

 **And it all comes full circle for the merge warrior of Goten and Trunks. That's how Buu ended up destroying the Time Chamber and that's how they all got separated. Join me next chapter when we unveil Trunks and how he ran Gato and Zabuza out of town. Bye.**


End file.
